


Hasty choices (( Sniper TF2 x Reader ))

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Adversity, Comfort, F/M, False Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not really explicit to be honest, Pregnancy Scares, just a few words, slight angst, slight sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: You and Mundy have some good and feral fun but in your haste, you both forget one thing. Let's hope you don't have dire consequences





	Hasty choices (( Sniper TF2 x Reader ))

Another day, another glorious victory for you and the RED team. It had been quite a long string of victories for the entire week, and this one just sealed the deal. Friday was now over and it was time to head back to the base to have a good weekend of relaxing in the camper you and Mundy had shared.

It was your designated job as the cook to make dinner once every two days for the team. Sure you knew the basics on how to shoot a pistol and whack a few things with a frying pan but you were only a light support, something to clean up after all the others had been through the field. Where you shined was the kitchen.

Ms. Pauling hired you simply because good food was the basis for good morale and ever since you’d been here, one year now, the RED team has been wildly more successful in gaining intelligence. Plus, they didn’t have to eat sandwiches every lunch, even though they asked that you did anyway.

The dusty drive back to the base was filled with a feeling that was a mix between happy and content in the camper that Sniper owned. All the others had been forced to pile into the RED Bread delivery truck simply because Mundy had refused to drive anyone but him and you.

Once happy with his speed on the highway and his current gear, Mundy put a warm large hand on your thigh. A small sign that he was also feeling happy and content with the drive.

“You did a good job this week,” You praised, putting your much smaller hand on top of his. The rough skin of his hand matched perfectly with yours.

“Ta, love. I saved a whole round of bullets this week thanks to you coming in and doing the job for me.” His hand gratefully squeezed your thigh.

“All I did was kill them while they were practically dead,” You laughed back while looking at Mundy.

“I know. I was watching,” This time his hand moved only centimetres up your thigh, but it was enough to tell you the message behind it. His voice had also dropped in both tone and volume like he was watching a mental movie of you making all of your kills.

In your short time of dating Mundy, you had noticed one thing was certain; he loved to watch you kill. It got him going. And to be fair, it also was kind on your eyes to sit in his nest and just watch Mundy do his job. Not that you did it often, only if the match was a certain win or lose.

The loud static of the radio on your hip broke the silence and your watchful stare as you jumped slightly, “Cook, Sniper, come in, over,” Spy’s accent came through the crackle.

You picked up the radio and put it to your mouth to respond, pressing down on the button a little harsher than needed, “Yes, Spy? What is it? Over,”

The radio was silent for a few seconds before Spy responded, “We’re at the base. If you two needed to take a break from driving, please do so. Over.”

“Got it, Spy. Out,” with that simple confirmation of the excess of time you two now possessed Mundy took his hand off of your thigh quickly before pulling off to the side of the road off of the shoulder.

“Now, love. I’d say I need a break from all that driving. Wouldn’t you say so?” Mundy had an almost feral look in his eyes behind the orange aviators he always wore. His mouth was tipped up in a devilish smirk while his hand took its place back higher up on your upper thigh, the warmth fueling your desire like a new log in a fire about to go out.

“Bed. Now,” You whispered so lowly you weren’t sure if he heard it. Apparently, he did as he almost flew out of the driver side and basically ran to the living camper section that was portioned off.

Following shortly after, your lips connected in a heated and sloppy kiss the second you had closed the door behind you.

Mundy’s hands gripped your hips firmly while yours pressed on his chest as he pushed you to the bed in the cramped space where you ultimately fell on your back. His 6’3” frame towered over you while he fumbled with his belt and you rushed to take your jeans off. This wasn’t supposed to be loving or sexy, this was purely a product of feral necessity.

After a few seconds of wriggling, you finally got your jeans off and Mundy was already putting a healthy helping of clear lube that he got from a drawer on his erect cock.

Another firm kiss shortly followed as Mundy groaned and slipped quickly inside you. He wasted no time in fucking you hard. His face buried deep in your shoulder as a chorus of sounds that could barely be considered human slipped from the two of you in pure ecstasy.

Mundy started getting more sloppy after a few minutes of hard fucking, if that was even possible, when he finally slowed down his assault and finished in a long and deep thrust with a guttural sigh.

Staying motionless for a second you realized one important thing with utmost haste as you felt something foreign inside you.

“Um, Mundy,” You breathed out, “That was great and all but, did you forget anything?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Mundy pulled out slowly, squelching sounds being lightly heard. Mundy looked down and saw the pool of cum coming out of your pussy.

“Ah hell,” Mundy tsked.

“Fuck,” You sat up quickly, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“It’s okay, love,” Mundy quickly grabbed a clean cloth from the dining table and began wiping the sheets plus whatever he could out of you, “We can fix this,” His voice was starting to waver.

“Oh fuck, Mundy, how’re we going to fix this? It’s not like we can get plan B all the way out here,” You tried to keep your voice steady and calm. The second you lost it, Mundy would, too.

“Okay,” Mundy shuffled his jeans back on, “Well, we could always go to Medic,” Mundy was also trying to keep calm, you could tell.

“Fritz?” Mundy nodded his head, “There’s really nothing else is there?” Mundy grabbed your pants and handed them to you before throwing on his shirt, “Okay,” You stood up, “Let’s see Fritz.”

The long drive back to the base was quiet but not calm. It felt like you two would jump out of your skins and yell at each other if the wrong thing was said. At this point, it was best to stay quiet. It’s not that you blamed Mundy, it’s just that you were both stressed from the foreign situation you two were thrust in. No pun intended.

It was around dinnertime when Mundy finally pulled in. While putting the camper in park at the door of the base Mundy grabbed your hand and whispered, “I don’t wanna be an ol’ man,” The worry and concern in his voice was so overwhelming you felt your eyes misting up.

“And you won’t. We’ll talk to Fritz,” You put your other hand softly on top of his and leaned forward to give a light kiss to his forehead, a small reassurance that grounded Mundy.

The short and fast walk to the infirmary through the red concrete building was met with none of the other mercenaries in your way, much to you and Mundy’s relief.

However, when you knocked on the door to the medbay, there was no answer. Your heart dropped as you gave another hasty knock. It was then that Engie walked by with a curious look on his face.

“Hey, Dell,” You greeted the Engineer, “do you know where Fritz is?”

Dell stopped walking to answer you, “Yeah, he said somethin’ ‘bout wanting to spend the weekend with his birds or somethin’. Why?” Dell took off his goggles to look at you quizzically.

“Oh, uh, no reason. Mundy got himself cut so we just wanted to make sure it wouldn’t get infected. That’s all,” You hoped your tone was genuine because by god neither of you needed rumours to spread.

Dell stood for a second with his hand stroking his chin before shrugging and saying something about using a general medkit and strolling off to wherever.

Once Dell left down the hallway and was far away, you and Mundy rushed back to the camper to talk. At the base, who knows who’s listening; a spy or maybe just a passerby could be around the corner. At least the camper was a guaranteed safe haven for you two.

Both you and Mundy sat down at the small table and held hands on top of it. No words were spoken but with the way he looked at you, you could tell that a million things were rushing through Mundy’s mind. Doubt, fear, confusion, and making a plan all swirled through those gorgeous sky blue eyes that you fell in love with.

“Mundy, I need you to talk,” You shakily got out.

“(Y/N). I need you to listen then. And to stay calm,” Mundy breathed in and out deeply after you nodded, “I don’t want to be an ol’ man. This job is too risky to bring in an ankle biter, I don’t even know if I’d still be employed if we did have one. I want a grouse life with ya, but god am I not ready for a kid.

I’m scared shitless and I don’t know what to do. I want to yell, cry, and scream all at the same time. The only reason I’m not is because you’re here. So please don’t panic. Or I’m going to panic.”

You simply got up slowly and sat down on Mundy’s lap, giving him a hug in an attempt to comfort him. Slowly breathing in his scent of decaf coffee, gunpowder, and sand as you felt him break down in your arms.

The weekend was filled with silent embraces, no sleep, and comforting words. You leaving only once to make a quick dinner for the rest of the mercenaries before hightailing it back to Mundy. The worry eating away at both of you until late Sunday night when a small knock resounded at the camper door.

“It’s Medic. May I come in? I heard Engineer saying somezhing about you two vahnting to see me?”

You got up from your current position of having Mundy lay on your chest to sit in the chair at the table. “Come in, Fritz,” you told the other side of the door.

Medic walked in and up the steps slowly with only the grace a practiced doctor would have, which was funny considering that he didn’t have a medical license. His whole demeanour screamed professionalism. It seemed as if Dell told him some suspicions.

“Vaht can I help vith?” Medic clasped his hands in front of him, clearly eager to be of some assistance.

“Med-” Mundy corrected himself in the most serious tone you’ve ever heard him talk as he sat up, “Fritz, I think my shelia might be pregnant.”

“Oh my,” Fritz pulled out a clipboard and readied a pen, “And how long ago vas zhis incident?” Fritz was being uncharacteristic. Not a hint of mockery was in his tone. If it was any other situation you might’ve thought him to be a spy.

“Friday,” Mundy firmly put out.

“I see,” Medic scribbled something, “I can assume no symptoms, ja?” Fritz looked towards you.

“Nothing so far,” You shakily said.

“Okay,” Medic put down a couple more notes, “I need to do a few tests on her,” Fritz looked at Mundy, “Is zhat okay?”

“Anything, Doc,” Mundy said determinedly.

“Come vith me,” Medic walked out of the camper and you shortly followed to the medbay where Fritz used some keys to unlock it. The lights buzzing to life when the switch was flipped.

The testing he made you did was what you would’ve expected. Pee in this cup, a poke here, a prod there and a few more notes being written down.

“I vont have anything ready until tomorrow _if_ I vork all night on this,” your face fell a little bit as Medic was unlikely to do that, “I vill,” perking up, you listened even more, “Und I’ll request a day off for all zhree of us tomorrow. You und Mundy are in no vay psychologically ready for battle.”

And with that, you went back to the camper to tell Mundy the news after thanking Fritz excessively. Both of you agreeing to not say a word to anyone about this, lest anyone find out and tells Ms. Pauling.

The next day at noon you and Mundy went back in the medbay to find Medic writing something out.

Finally noticing your presence after awkwardly standing for a few seconds, Fritz stood up with a big grin on his face. “Good news!” Medic handed Mundy a piece of paper, “She’s not pregnant!”

Mundy took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair as he read the test results before staring at you in disbelief.

“Mundy, this is great!” You tackled him in a hug as he continued to stare in disbelief, his gaze now shifted to the doctor over his shoulder as he put his arms around you.

“Ja,” Medic was filled with glee as well, “Vell, next time just be a bit more careful, okay?”

Mundy simply nodded his head as he finally engulfed you in a full hug. The relief washing over you and Mundy as his scent embraced yo

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Another one done! And soon i'll be done with highschool which means getting a job! But, hey! I'm 18 so it's good!
> 
> As always, kudos and comment!


End file.
